


Cereal for the soul

by PredictableDisaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster
Summary: Sometimes a guy just has to have cereal at 4am to feel better.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Cereal for the soul

\--- turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG] at ??? ---

TG: karkat  
TG: karkaaaat  
TG: kark-o  
TG: karks  
TG: karles  
TG: karkle barkle  
TG: kaaaarrrrkkkkkkssss  
TG: k  
TG: a  
TG: r  
TG: k  
TG: a  
TG: t  
TG: karksies  
TG: crabkat  
CG: JEGUS FUCK WHAT IS IT  
CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS???? YOU'RE THE FUCKING KNIGHT OF TIME FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S TIME TO FUCKING SLEEP BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK AND ANNOY ME AT WHO FUCKING KNOWS FOR WHATEVER STUPID FUCKING REASON YOU HAVE  
CG: I DON'T EVEN NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT IS TO BE SURE THAT IT'S SOME STUPID SHIT STAIN OF AN IDEA THAT NOT EVEN A WRIGGLER DROPPED BY IT'S LUSUS A MILLION FUCKING TIMES WOULD THINK OF  
TG: cool eat cereal with me  
CG: I KNEW IT I KNEW IT WAS SOME THING FUCKING STUPID AND INANE REASON THAT NO ONE WITH EVEN HALF A FUNCTIONING THINK PAN WOULD DO  
CG: WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO EAT CEREAL WITH ME FUCKING BOTHER YOUR STUPID HUMAN BROODMATE  
TG: rose is asleep  
TG: and probably with kanaya  
TG: plus  
TG: i wanted to hang out with you  
CG: YOU COULD ASK TO "HANG OUT WITH ME" IN A MORE REASONABLE TIME YOU FUCKNUT  
TG: i could but  
TG: fuck  
TG: i feel too much like shit to strider-coat this but  
TG: i just need company  
TG: had a rough night  
CG: NEXT TIME START WITH THAT ASSHOLE  
CG: I'LL WAIT FOR YOU IN THE NUTRITIONBLOCK

\--- carcinoGeneticist[CG] has gone idle ---

TG: thanks man

\--- turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG] at ??? ---

**Author's Note:**

> thumbs up if you want me to write a second part where they either have a feelings jam or just be gay and in denial while eating cereal


End file.
